Night Falls
by Lilian Beckon
Summary: The Kilther sisters are what you can call rebels without a cause, but when they end up ina place where your worst nightmare comes true, they might have a cause then.
1. Chapter 1

Sheriff Joseph McClain pulled up to the run down gas station on the 2 lane road that he knew no one drove on. _What a bullshit day_ he thought to himself as he walked to the door of the store and walked in as a little chime went off, signifying that someone has walked in. He looked around for a moment, not seeing anyone in the small store and then walked over to the counter, where a young teenage boy was standing watching him.

"How ya doin' son?" The Sheriff asked as he looked past the boy who was sitting in front of a wall full of hard whiskey bottles.

"Alright, how bout yourself?" The boy asked trying to sound bold, but Joe could tell something was wrong.

"Well, I'm doing okay, sort of bored with my job at the moment, but ya know." Joe said leaning his elbow onto the counter.

"Yeah, I see." The boy said with a weak smile and shifty eyes.

"What's your name boy?" Joe asked standing up straight and looking the boy in the face.

"Bobby, sir." He replied

"Bobby, is something wrong?" Joe said raising one eyebrow with the question.

"Oh no sir. It's just not everyday a Sheriff walks in just to talk sir."

"Ah, well can't the law enforcement have conversations with those they are serving and protecting?"

"Oh, yes sir. Of course sir."

"Kid, word of advice, take it easy, alright? I gotta take a shit, where's the can?"

"That door in the back."

"Thank you." Joe said with a nod of his head and walked to the bathroom.

While Bobby was taking a sigh of relief, two girls emerged from the darkness of the store, guns pointed at Bobby's face. They appeared at first to be just a bunch of rebels, with tattoos. One girl had red hair with black streaks in it here and there. She had a black star on her neck and she was wearing a white tank top, with a black vest over top of it and a pair of tight jeans with a studded belt across it. The other had curly brown hair with chunks of blonde streaks in it, and she was also wearing a white shirt, but was wearing a black jacket over top of it, and was just wearing a pair of jeans. Instantly, Bobby put his hands into the air.

"What the fuck was that?" The red head asked as she shoved the gun closer to his face.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Bobby asked staring at the gun.

"You think it would be okay just to have a nice little conversation with the fucking Sheriff while two chicks who are not playing around and will shoot you in the face?" She asked, her blue eyes blazing. Bobby looked back and forth between the girls, amazed on how these two beautiful girls, who he thought he was going to score with as he saw them walk into the store, could turn out to be so evil.

"Hey, you staring at my sister?" The red head asked lowering her gun.

"Uh, no. No ma'am" Bobby said shutting his eyes tight.

"Aw, why not. She might be hot for you." She said seductively.

"I think he's gay Kill." The brown head said tilting her head as Bobby opened his eyes again.

"Oh, that's too bad isn't it Lex?" The red head said putting the gun back up to his face. "Alright Bob, you have 2 minutes to get that cop out of here or you can bet your sorry ass that you will be shot in your……hmm, left eye." She said smiling.

"O-okay, I'll do it, just please don't kill me." Bobby said keeping his eye on the gun.

"Please don't kill me, please." The brown head said mockingly. "Grow some balls man! Jesus! You all say the same thing, it is so sad!" She said rubbing her head.

"Well, what else would you like me to say?" Bobby asked.

"Oh I don't know, how about 'I'll do it, and then you can get the fuck out of my store.' That shows that you actually have balls, and aren't afraid to say something like that." The brown head said putting her gun up to his face also. The red head just rolled her eyes and sighed. That's her sister, always having to make things difficult.

"But, I bet you would be unhappy if I said that." Bobby said, now his voice was shaking.

"Damn right I wouldn't be, but when I'm cleaning your blood off my clothes, I would think, 'Damn that kid had balls.'" She replied smiling when his face turned pale.

"Lexi, can you not make the kid pee himself, I said he would live if the cop left." The red head said looking at Lexi.

"Oh come on Killeen, I'm only having fun." Lexi said putting her gun down and whining to Killeen. Then they all turned their head to the door when they heard a toilet flush.

"Two minutes Bobby Boy" Killeen said as she and Lexi returned to the darkness of the store.

Joe walked out of the bathroom, scratching his stomach and yawning. He looked at Bobby, who was still recovering color to his face and then looked back at the bathroom.

"Sorry boy, that smell might not go away until a while, but you'll get used to it after a bit." Joe said smiling.

"Uh that's okay, no big deal. Have a nice day now." Bobby said trying to put on his best fake smile.

"Oh, so you're kicking me out now?" Joe asked, his face suddenly turning serious.

"Oh, uh, no. I mean yes. I'm going to close up in a little bit, since business is dragging today." He said thinking off the top of his head. He then glanced to the back where he knew Killeen and Lexi were hiding and he could feel their stares going through his body.

"You better get you stories straight Bobby. You're acting pretty suspicious." Joe said taking a few steps toward the front counter, his back turned to where the girls were hiding. Killeen shot a quick glance to Lexi, mouthing the word "Damn" and stood up from her crouching position, and walking silently behind the Sheriff. When she reached him she put the gun up to his head.

"You should have listened to Bobby Boy." She said and then pulled the trigger.

The gun shot made Bobby jump five feet off the floor, and then he felt extremely faint when he saw the remains of the Sheriff's head all over the floor and the wall.

"Damnit! Kill, we really don't need the Sheriff to be on our death list!" Lexi said as she stood up.

"Oh, I'm sorry Lex, would you have wanted to just say 'Hey we're the Kilther Sisters, so how bout you take us in right now?'?!" Killeen said taking a few steps towards Lexi.

"No, but you could have just knocked him out!" Lexi said closing in the gap between them.

"Oh, and then leave Bobby Boy alive to tell the world that we aren't who we say we are?" Killeen said looking into her sisters eyes; they both had the same bright blue piercing color.

"Oh I would tell on you guys, cause you won't live anyway." They heard Bobby say, and they whipped their heads to see Bobby standing with a pistol in his hand. They didn't notice that when they were arguing, he had ducked behind the counter, and grabbed poor Joe's gun out of his holster.

"Aw, Bobby. You really don't want to shoot us. Not two pretty girls like us, who might have done something special for you if you would have let us go." Killeen said, batting her eyes at him, and flashing her pearly white smile.

"Yeah Bobby, I didn't really mean the things I said before. I was just trying to scare ya. And I don't think you're gay; I think you're actually pretty cute." Lexi said as she did the same thing as Killeen. If Bobby was smart enough, he could have seen that this was something they must have done on a regular basis to get out of trouble, but of course his male senses kicked in, and he lowered the gun.

"That's better Bobby." Killeen said as she put her hand on the gun to lower it even more. It seemed that Bobby was now in a trance from the two girls.

"Man, I'm going to kill him." Lexi said under her breath, but a little too loud, because Bobby snapped out of his trance-like state and rose the gun up.

"Move!" Killeen yelled as she dove into a aisle, but Lexi was a little too slow on her dive, because as her legs were in the air, Bobby let off a shot and hit Lexi right through the foot.

"Ah! God damnit that hurts!" Lexi said grabbing her foot and looking through the new hole.

"You alright sis?" Killeen called from her aisle.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, I promise." Lexi said while taking her foot out of her shoe and wrapping duck tape around her foot to hold the bleeding.

"When I say shoot, you shoot the whiskey bottles behind the jackass okay?" Killeen said while taking a roll of toilet paper and spreading kerosene all over it. Bobby was too busy trying to figure out how to reload his gun to hear any of this.

"Alright" Lexi called back.

Killeen rose up a little bit, took her lucky lighter out that had a four leaf clover on it, lit the toilet paper on fire and threw it behind the counter where Bobby was.

"Shoot!" Killeen yelled.

Lexi stood up from where she was and yelled as she shot as many bottles as she could see. As Bobby started to burst in flames, Lexi finally figured out what Killeen's plan was. Lexi wobbled over to the counter, and Killeen followed, and then Killeen looked down at Lexi's foot, which was now making a little puddle of blood.

"You sure you're okay?" Killeen asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine I promise."

Then all of a sudden Bobby popped up from behind the counter, completely engulfed in flames, but was shooting at the girls.

"Shit!" Killeen yelled as she and Lexi shot wildly at Bobby, who finally fell to the ground dead.

"Finally." Killeen said as she grabbed a bottle of beer out from behind the counter and walked out of the store, Lexi following her. They jumped into their old '68 blue Mustang and sped off quickly as the store exploded in a big ball of fire.

"Well," Lexi said looking back at the store, "that kid had balls after all." Then she laid back into the seat and relaxed.


	2. Chapter 2

Night Falls

A/N: The SSS means scene change. One scene is in the perspective of "Captain Douchebag". Don't get confused.

The radio was blaring Johnny Cash's "Ring of Fire" and the girls were singing along with each word. Lexi had her shoes off, her feet sticking out the window, with dry crusted blood on her left. Killeen was still drinking the beer she had grabbed from the small store, but it was about to run to its last drop.

"You know, you really should take care of your foot. I am not dealing with it when it starts to turn green and smelly." Killeen said, looking at Lexi's foot every couple of seconds.

"Okay, one: it's fine, trust me. Two: it will turn black, not green, you idiot. Remember that chick we killed in Louisiana, and we didn't know that we had to dispose of the body in like, a week, and her face started to look like shit? That's called body decomposition."

"How the fuck do you know what it's called?"

"I read, dipshit."

"Fuck you." Killeen snapped back.

The song finally ended with the last verse and the radio went silent. Then from the trunk, there came a loud bang breaking the silence between Killeen and Lexi.

"If you do that one more time, I will break your fucking arms off." Lexi screamed back at the trunk, and the banging ceased. There was another long silence between the girls, and finally Lexi sighed, "So what are we going to do once we get to Mexico?"

"Well, we are going to meet up with Jose, and he is gonna take his share of the cash, and then he's gonna show us the house he got for us. Then, we are gonna lay low, get drunk everyday..."

"Smoke weed..." Lexi interrupted dreamingly.

"Do what you wanna do, sis, we are gonna live it up."

"Well, that all sounds like a perfect idea, but one little detail, Kill. How the hell are we going to get across the border? The whole fucking state of Texas is looking for us. Hell, maybe even the whole country, and I really don't feel like going to jail today." Lexi said with a teasing grin.

"I, uh, I got that figured out, trust me." Killeen said, keeping her eyes on the road. Truth was, she didn't think about that at all.

SSS

The bell rang as Killeen exited the run-down motel's check-in room and walked over to Lexi who was laying on the trunk of the car smoking a cigarette and staring up the sky. Killeen silently wondered what Lexi was thinking about. Was she thinking about their crime spree, the many people they had killed because they got in the way? Was she thinking about her ex-boyfriend who had broken her heart? Or worst of all, was she thinking about their parents and how they had been brutally murdered?

"You ready?" Killeen asked softly, and Lexi snapped out of her daze.

"Yeah." She threw her cigarette to the ground and jumped off the trunk, landing on the cigarette when her feet touched the ground," What are we gonna do with..." She made obnoxious nods towards the trunk, making her look like she had a twitch like someone with Tourette's.

"Are you ok?" Killeen asked, observing her sister closely, a certain joking tone to her voice," Are you having a seizure?"

"Something... in the... in the... trunk... we might have to... deal with?" Lexi asked nervously, smiling gigantically at an older couple that walked by, trying to act innocent so they weren't suspicious of anything.

"We really should do something about your seizure..." Killeen told her, trying to suppress a laugh, but not able to keep the amused grin off of her face.

"You don't have seizures standing up, you idiot. Watch Discovery Health once in a while."

"Wow, now you're a hardened criminal. Discovery Health? So badass." Killeen told her sarcastically.

"Look, ho..." Lexi told her, half seriously, half jokingly," What the fuck are we gonna do with Captain Douchebag?"

"Just bring him in."

"It's the middle of the day!"

"Take down the backseat and just bring him out of the back."

"People are going to see us bringing him into the room, Killeen. He's gonna... yell... or... something."

"Then knock him out." Killeen told her, as though this should be obvious," We'll just act like he's passed out drunk."

"Oh, ok. Sounds good." Lexi replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm, but she walked to the backseat of the car and pulled it down to reveal a man in his early twenties, sweating profusely, his face white as a sheet," Hey buddy, is it hot in there?"

"Would you just knock him out, Lex?!" Killeen whispered as she stood in front of the car door so no one could see him.

Lexi's head shot up quickly, and slammed against the roof of the car.

"Ow." She muttered quickly as she pulled herself out of the car," Are people looking at us? Do you think they know who we are? Do you think they called the cops?'

"No, Lexi, get him out of the car."

"You sound worried. And when you're worried, I get worried because normally when you're worried, there's something to be worried about." Lexi told her as she climbed back in the car.

"Shut... the hell up, Lexi. Knock him out."

Lexi, who had been panicking a few seconds earlier, snapped into normal mode as she singly replied," Ok." She took out her gun, turned it backwards and slammed the butt of it against his head, knocking him unconscious.

"How are we supposed to move him?" Lexi asked as she got back out of the car and stood next to Killeen, observing the distance between their car and the door of their motel room.

"Alright, roll him out, and we'll just put his arms over our shoulders and drag him in. Pretty easy."

"You do realize since he's unconscious, he's gonna be all dead weight and we're gonna..."  
"Shut up."

SSS

The twenty something year old's name was Eric. He had been in a bar drinking heavily when he had met the Kilther sisters. Of course, like all men, he noticed how hot they were and thought he should try to get with them, not knowing at the time of course, that they were the two most wanted women in America.

When he approached them, and asked in a slurred voice," Is there a mirror in your pants? Cuz I can see myself in 'em," as he draped his arm over the red-headed girl's shoulder. Her sister's eyes widened in horror as a smile spread across her lips; he was about to get his ass beat.

"If you don't your fucking arm off of my shoulder, I swear, I am gonna rip of your balls and shove them down your throat."

"Ooh, you like it rough, huh?" He asked, his face close hers, so close she could smell his sweat and the beer on his breath.

"Oh, yeah, I like it rough." She replied coyly. The smile disappeared instantly as her fist jutted out and punched him in the gut, sending him to the floor where he laid sprawled on the ground, gasping for air.

The two girls got up and started towards the door, laughing together at him and the way he gasped and flopped like a fish out of a water.

Once his breath had returned he spat out," Fucking bitch!"

"Ooh..." The brunette turned back to the door, her face amused at his stupidity and at the fact at the fact that her sister was about to fuck him up.

The red-head turned slowly, her blue eyes burning with rage.

"What did you just call me?" She asked quietly, walking towards him, the whole bar watching her, wondering what she would do next," You wanna say it louder, douchebag?"

"Fucking bitch!" He yelled, testing her fury, seeing how far he could push her buttons.

"Oh, buddy... you just made the biggest mistake of your life." The brunette said, grinning a Chesire Cat smirk as she came up behind her sister. They both reached down suddenly, the red-head grabbed his shirt, while the brunette grabbed his hair, and dragged him out of the bar. They threw him from the wooden porch in front, and walked down the steps after him.

"You wanna call me a bitch now?" The red head asked, slugging him in the face," You wanna call me a bitch now?"

"Man, you's a gettin' fucked up!" The brunette exclaimed from behind the red head in a high pitched voice that was using to mock him."Open the fucking trunk." The red-head ordered, her fists bleeding. This didn't faze her, and as they lifted him from the ground, he realized he had fucked with the wrong girls.

They drove for hours it seemed, the girls stopping once, then driving again. Finally, they stopped, and he saw light beaming through the trunk. He saw the brunette, with the red head behind her, and then he saw her gun. She raised her head, brought it down fast, and everything went black.

As he slowly opened his eyes, he saw that the two girls were staring at him.

"It... is... alive." The brunette said dramatically, and they both burst out cackling.

"So, you still think I'm a bitch?" The red-head asked, her laughter dying," Doesn't really matter. You're gonna die anyway."

"Ooh, what are we gonna do with him?" The brunette asked eagerly as she threw off her black jacket.

"Are you gonna rape me?" He asked, in a just as eager tone," Did my friends set this up? Are you two whores?"

They had both taken out their guns, but he hadn't seen. With his last words, they looked at each other then raised their guns, and shot him in the head without a second's hesitation. He had been right all along. They really were bitches.

SSS

Killeen left Lexi in the room to take care of her foot, while she stepped out to get some food. While out there, she remembered the question Lexi had asked earlier. How the hell were they going to get across the border?

Killeen had always been the one to have to think these things out. Though Lexi watched Discovery Health, she didn't have the brain compacity to think things out. Ever since their parents had died, it had been Killeen's job to take care of her sister and herself. She didn't object to this because she knew if she let Lexi run the show, they would be in jail by now.

As she walked back to the motel with the bag of food in her hand, contemplating their current issue, the answer almost ran her over. There was a loud screeching noise as tires came to an abrupt halt, and when she looked to see what had almost killed her, she saw that it was a camper being driven by an older man. Killeen glared at him, and he motioned for her to get out of the way. She kept staring, standing there longer just to piss him off, before she walked out of the way. She smiled to herself as she opened the door to the motel room.

"Hey Lexi!" She called to her sister.

"What?!" Lexi called from the bathroom.

"I found our way to Mexico."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry if there are mistakes here and there, I was a little tired when writing this chapter.

"What?!" Lexi said trying to jump out of the bathroom on one foot, but just fell against the wall.

"Our way into Mexico, I found it." Killeen said throwing the bag a burgers and fries on the small coffee table.

"I _heard_ what you said smart-ass. I mean what is it?" Lexi said picking herself up off the floor and slipping her shoe back on over her newly bandaged foot.

"You'll find out." Killeen took a burger out of the bag and tossed it to Lexi, and then grabbed one for her. She looked over to where Eric was laying on the couch, at least four bullet holes in his chest. She almost felt sorry for him in that split second, but Lexi snapped it out of her.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Lexi said playfully, putting her feet on the coffee table.

"I'm thinking…of how I didn't want to end up like this. I never really wanted to kill people. I just wanted money…fast. Then when you broke me out of the shit jail, it just all started to happen so fast..." She said setting down the burger, suddenly not hungry.

"What's wrong with killing people? I mean, some may deserve it."

"It's inhumane. We aren't God. We shouldn't choose."

"Hey, it's not a bad thing. We have to do it to get by."

"No we don't! Mom and Dad were killed! They wouldn't want us to do the same thing to other people like what happened to them." Killeen yelled, finally losing her temper. Lexi was quiet instantly, and the look on her face made Killeen know that she shouldn't have brought up her parents. It was a touchy subject and Killeen knew that, but at times, Killeen did not agree with what they were doing, and Lexi just seemed to enjoy it too much.

"I'm sorry Lex, I shouldn't have said anything." Killeen said putting her hand on Lexi's foot.

"It's okay. You were just thinking out loud, and that's your freedom. Just…just don't talk about Mom and Dad anymore." Lexi said taking small bites out of her burger, but not looking at Killeen.

"Well, hurry up and eat, okay? Cause I have a plan."

SSS

John watched his two sons eat at the local diner, thinking of when they were just boys, not having to care about life or death. He made them come on this trip, to let them get away from their worries and to just try and enjoy life. Nate, the eldest son, who was only twenty four, realized his father wasn't eating any of his food.

"Hey Dad, you going anorexic on us?" Nate said poking him with a fork.

"No, that's disgusting. I'm just not hungry." John said fixing his small straw hat.

"Whoa, Dad not hungry? Call the doctor!" Matt said laughing. John laughed too; he also enjoyed his son's jokes, even if they were about him. Matt of course was the baby, nineteen years old, but looked just like his older brother. They both had short brown hair, Matt usually spiked his and Nate would just let his go, and they both had a very hard and manly facial structure, so they were used to people mistaking them for twins.

"Alright, I gotta piss. Be right back." Matt said standing up, and then walking to the bathroom. Nate and John sat in silence for a second and finally Nate pushed his food away.

"So, why aren't you going to be a minister anymore?" Nate asked looking down at the table.

"I just don't feel like preaching anymore lies."

"Lies? Dad, when did you start thinking like this? Why are you thinking like this?" Nate said finally looking up.

"Nate, God is dead to me, just like your mother is. That's that." John said giving the check to the waitress. Matt walked back to the table and kicked Nate so he would move over.

"Okay, so what's next?" Matt said shoving a piece of bacon into his mouth and looking back and forth from Nate to his father.

"We are going to check into a hotel for a little bit." John said taking the change from the waitress and slipping it into his wallet.

"A hotel? Why? We have a camper!" Matt said whining.

"Matt, I need to sleep in a real bed, just for once, okay?" John said looking at him in the eye, "let's go."

They didn't travel for a long time before they ran into a low key hotel. It didn't look to great on the outside, the paint was old and worn, and there were only a few cars outside of it.

"Dad, come on. Look at this place, I bet there are going to be cockroaches under the pillows." Matt said in between the two seats of the camper.

"As long as it has a bed, I don't care about bugs." John said turning and smiling at Matt.

"Dad look out!" Nate yelled and John slammed on the breaks. Just a few feet in front of them was a red head woman with a start tattoo on her neck and dressed in black and white.

"Move!" John said while making motions with his hand.

"Hey, she's kinda hot Nate. Maybe she's your age." Matt said elbowing his brother.

"Stop dude. Why is she just standing there?" Nate asked.

"I don't know." John replied still making the motion to move with his hands. Finally the woman moved with a smile on her face, and walked into her room.

"Well, that wasn't weird." Matt said standing up and walking out of the camper.

SSS

John was sleeping on the bed when he heard the knock on the door. He sat up quickly and looked around. Nate was listening to his iPod, music blaring, and Matt must be at the pool.

"Who is it?" John called out.

"Uh, I'm your neighbor from room 11 and I was wondering if you had a phone in your room, because mine is broken." A young woman's voice answered back. John got off the bed and opened the door. There was a young woman with brown hair and a sweet face standing at the door.

"Hi, could I use your phone please?" She asked sweetly.

"Sure, come in." John said smiling, being polite. Just as he said come in, the red head appeared next to the brunette with a gun.

"You should have said no." She said with a sad look on her face, "Get it." She walked into the hotel room and closed the door.

"Sit down." She said to John, but he didn't. "Did you not here me? Sit the fuck down!" She said pointing the gun between his eyes. He finally sat down and looked over at Nate.

"Lex, get him over here." She said looking over her shoulder for a second. Nate hadn't noticed anything was going on until someone touched his face very gently. He opened his eyes to see the brunette smiling at him with her gun pointed at his mouth. He ripped the head phones out of his ears and squirmed to get away from the gun.

"Move." Lexi whispered to him.

"Hey, big boy, over here with Pop's" The red head said backing away from them a little but still pointing the gun at them. "Is this all of you?" She asked and John nodded.

"Kill, I thought you said there were three." Lexi said looking into the bathroom.

"Maybe I was seeing things. Alright you too, I have a plan for us." Killeen said watching them, but also watching Lexi walk towards her, then crossing behind.

"We…" Killeen began to say, but then the door flew open with Matt coming in, towel drying his hair. Lexi instantly grabbed him from behind and pointed her gun at his temple.

"Who the hell is this?" Killeen asked impatiently.

"My…my other son." John replied

"You lied to me. I don't think I can trust you anymore. That isn't a good way to start off with new people." Killeen said pointing the gun closer at John. "Hey bathing suit, go into the bathroom and change, and they aren't any windows, so don't get any funny ideas." Matt walked slowly around Killeen and Lexi followed him. He grabbed a bundle of clothes and walked into the bathroom. Killeen gave Lexi a look, and Lexi knew to stand at the door.

"Well, there aren't going to be anymore interruptions right?" Killeen asked and both men shook their heads, "Good. So here's the plan, you guys are coming with my sister and I to Mexico." Killeen said walking over to a mirror and looked at herself.

"We will do no such thing." John said standing up.

"Excuse me?" Killeen said turning around slowly.

"We are going no where with you. You can take the camper, but we are staying here." He said standing boldly.

"I really think that you are hard of hearing Pop's. You clearly did not understand me. All three of you are coming with us. We need you all to get us across the border."

"Fine, then take only me. Leave my sons."

"Hm, big boy, your dad has got some guts." Killeen said leaning to Nate's ear. She then pulled her pistol out and pushed it against his ear.

"Pop's, I would really listen to me, unless you want big boy here dead."

"Dad, I think you should listen to her." Nate said trying to not move his head. Matt then walked out of the bathroom in jeans in a Harley Davidson's t-shirt, and Lexi raised an eyebrow at him.

"Good news bathing suit. Your dad here just saved your life." Killeen said putting her gun behind her back and then behind her belt. "Okay family and friends! Pack your things because we're…going to Mexico!"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Yeah, these chapters are really short, but I'm having a little trouble getting back into this story

**A/N: Yeah, these chapters are really short, but I'm having a little trouble getting back into this story. Don't worry I'll get there!**

Killeen told John where to go, and they drove down a long desert rode. Lexi was sitting in the back with the two brothers, pointing a gun at Matt, since he was closest, and Nate just stared at her. Finally someone spoke up in the back.

"Hey, um, where are you taking us?" Matt asked, trying to not make Lexi mad.

"Mexico," She replied cheerfully.

"Um, why?"

"Boy, I advise you to not ask so many questions, okay?" Lexi said gripping her gun harder. Matt nodded quickly and Lexi looked over to Killeen who was looking back at her from the passenger seat.

"So, what is everyone's name?" Killeen asked John, looking through his wallet.

"The bigger one is Nate, and the one with the spiky hair is Matt. My name is John," John said staring at the road ahead.

"You got a wife John?"

"She died not too long ago…"

"How?" Kaie asked a little interested.

"Drunk driver hit her, both of them died."

"Gotcha, is this real?" She said holding out a badge for ministers.

"Yes…" John said looking back to his sons quickly.

"So you're a minister?"

"_Was_ a minister."

"Was, as if, not anymore?" Killeen asked still flipping through his wallet.

"Yes."

"Why aren't you preachin the word of God anymore?"

"I think I have given you enough insight into my life." John said confidently.

"Hey, hey don't give me shit. Alright, you know what, I don't care anymore. I don't care about your family, or you. All I care about is me, my sister, and the money waiting for us in Mexico, so here is my deal. If you can get us into Mexico with no bullshit or anything like that, I will let you go, all three of you. I won't harm any of you as long as you hold this bargain. Alright?" Killeen said as she got closer to his face.

"Do I have your word?" John said looking at her back. Killeen stared at him for A second, not really sure what to say and then she nodded. "I would like to hear you say it." John said and Killeen sighed and rolled her eyes.

"You have my word, alright?" She said sitting back away from John.

SSS

"Hey, Harley," Lexi said to Matt, leaning back in her seat.

"My name is Matt," He said softly, not looking at her in the eyes.

"Okay, _Matt_, how old are you?" She said stretching.

"Nineteen," He said looking up slightly.

"So, are you guy's twins or something?" Lexi asked pointing her gun at both of them.

"No, Nate is older than me…he is twenty four." Matt said finally looking up all the way.

"Aw, you guys are so cu…" Lexi began to say but Killeen interrupted her.

"Hey Lex, more watching, less talking. You guys don't need to get to know each other." Killeen called from the front seat.

"So, what is your name?" John asked her.

"You don't already know it by the T.V.?" Killeen asked, shocked. John shook his head no, and gave exhaled heavily.

"Okay…well, my name is Killeen, and that is my sister Lexi." Killeen said pointing back to Lexi.

"What do you two do for a living?"

"Hey, dick head. I'm not going to tell you about my personal life. Yes, you told me yours but that was your choice. Enough questions," Killeen said pointing her gun at him.

"Sorry… we're at the border," John said nodding his head to the check point.

"Alright! Lex, grab the kid," Kaie called to Lexi and she followed her sisters orders, "Okay, look John, you are going to get us through this check point, because if you don't, I will fucking shoot your youngest kid in the head. So you better put on a good show…" Killeen said patting John on the back and walking into the bathroom where Lexi and Matt were.

"Hey Nate, go up there with your dad," Killeen said as she closed the door.

"Killeen, I'm not sure if this is going to work. You know, I've watched inspections of cars trying to get over the border, and the cops usually check the whole car." Lexi said as she pushed her gun against Matt's temple.

"Lexi, shut up," Killeen said looking at Lexi through the mirror.

"Dad, you have to tell the cops they are back there!" Nate said softly so the girls couldn't hear them.

"Nate, they have your brother back there! They will kill him!" John said in a hushed tone.

"Dad, they are girls! I don't think they could really do that, and besides, I bet Matt could take them," Nate said inching closer to his father.

"No Nate, I'm running this show, and I will get us over the border. I am not going to put Matt's life in jeopardy." John said looking at Nate coldly. A police officer walked up to the campers window and knocked on it, and John opened it with a fake smile.

"How many are with you?" The cop asked.

"Me and my son," John said trying to remain calm.

"What is your purpose in Mexico?" The cop asked looking into the camper.

"Vacation, want to show him around Mexico," John said quickly, saying what first came to his mind.

"They are going to search the van Kill!" Lexi said, still holding Matt.

"As long as you do anything stupid or act like a fucking nut, they won't." Killeen said quickly over her shoulder, trying to make her sister shut up.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Lexi asked loosing her grip on Matt.

"What is what supposed to mean?" Killeen said quietly.

"You said 'as long as you don't do anything stupid or act like a fucking nut'. I'm not a fucking nut!" Lexi said, her voice getting louder.

"Well, since you are getting louder, I think you are," Killeen said trying to remain calm.

"Oh, so I'm a fucking nut. Was I a fucking nut when I busted your ass out of jail, or when I helped you rob that bank, or when I…" Lexi was getting louder and louder, and finally Killeen rolled her eyes, turned around, and punched Lexi in the head. She fell with a loud thud, and Killeen sighed.

"Thanks," Matt said and Killeen smiled at him.

"What was that bang?" The cop asked looking down the camper.

"Oh, uh that was my other son in the bathroom." John said getting nervous.

"I thought it was just you and one son," the cop asked raising and eyebrow.

"Sorry, I meant to say, um, sons," John asked looking back at the bathroom.

"Sir, open the door, I would like to come inside," the cop said coming around to the door of the camper. He climbed inside and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Yeah?" Matt called from inside.

"Open up, border patrol," the cop called to him.

"Dude, I'm taking a shit…to I really have to open the door?" Matt said, but he opened the door anyway, "See dude? Now do you mind?" The cop cleared his throat and closed the door, giving John the sign it was okay for them to pass through the border. Matt looked up to the shower where Killeen was holding Lexi, she raised her eyebrow at him and then smiled.

"Nice job bathing suit."


	5. Chapter 5

Killeen busted out of the bathroom and looked back and forth between John and Nate

Killeen busted out of the bathroom and looked back and forth between John and Nate. She smiled wickedly at them and looked back at Matt and nodded at him to come out. She then ran to the back of the RV and looked out the window, watching the border patrol getting smaller and smaller as they got further away.

"Fuck yes, boys! We made it into Mexico!" She took Matt's face and squeezed his cheeks so he resembled a fish and then threw him back against the wall. She then walked behind John and gave him a pat of the back.

"Good job Johnny-boy, you did good. Now we just have to go to this bar, and you guys will be on your merry way. Hey, big boy; get my sister out of the bathroom… she fell." Killeen said and then took Nate's seat as he went to the bathroom and picked up Lexi. He laid her on the couch in the back and then sat down with Matt on the other couch.

"We need to fight them. They're just a couple of chicks. We can take them!" Matt told Nate in an urgent whisper.

"What can we do? They have guns, man! Are you crazy?! Do you want to get shot?!"

"They're going to kill us either way. We can take them down, and take them back to the border, right to the police!"  
Lexi was feigning sleep, and was listening to this exchange, grinning evilly on the inside. It always entertained her when victims tried to escape. It was amazing what people did to survive.

"Alright. But don't tell Dad. He thinks that we should just cooperate. When I say go, you grab the blonde, and I'll grab the red-head."

"Ok."

As John drove, Killeen told him where to go.

"Keep going until this road doesn't go any farther, and then make a right. Keep going until you dead end at a bar called The Titty Twister."

She stood up and walked into the back to check on Lexi, who opened her eyes when she heard Killeen's voice.

"What's up, dickheads?" She greeted the two guys who were being strangely silent. They both smiled cautiously, but didn't say anything.

"Wakey-wakey, Lex." She told her, slapping her on both sides of her face lightly.

"I'm already up. My head hurts. Oh yeah…" Lexi grabbed Killeen's head, and whispered in her ear," The boys are planning on fighting us."  
With a yell, both boys jumped up and charged at Lexi and Killeen. But they were too quick; Killeen stood and swung her fist sideways, hitting Nate square in the face, and Lexi grabbed her gun and stuck it right between Matt's eyes.

"Thank you, try again." Lexi sang sweetly as she pressed the gun further into his forehead.

"You boys ain't that smart, apparently. We've been doing this a long time, we know what people will do to survive. So unless you want me to hit you in the face again…" She said to Nate who was lying on the floor," And unless you want my sister to blow your brains out, I'd advise you to not try that again."

She winked and clicked her tongue, while pointing at him, and then turned to find John standing there, looking at his boys, panic stricken.

"It's all under control here, buddy." She replied," Now drive this fucking thing."

John hesitated and Killeen added," Or Lexi pulls the trigger."

John didn't need any more motivation than that; he turned and went back into the driver's seat, and fired up the RV again. When they started driving, Lexi grinned sadistically and looked Matt in the eyes just as she whispered," Bang."

She lowered the gun and sat down, and looked at the two boys who were eyeing her warily.

"You both really hurt my feelings."

They looked at each other, both finally accepting that they were at these two girls' mercy.

SSS

It was nighttime when they saw the illuminated sign that read," The Titty Twister." The RV drove down the long dirt road that was lined with torches, and parked beside several trucks.

"Well, here we are." Killeen told them as they stepped outside into the warm Mexican night air," Ok, here are the rules… don't do anything stupid, don't bring attention to us, and by the morning, you all will be on your way. Do what I tell you, and above all, enjoy yourselves."

"So, Matt, you ever gone drinking before?" Lexi asked, locking her arm with his.

"Oh, of course I ha…" John shot him a look and he changed his answer instantly," No."

"Lexi, for God's sake, no conversing!"  
"I'm just having fun!" She told her, but she let go of Matt's arm.

"Ooh, ladies, ladies! Gonna have some fun tonight!" The man outside, no doubt the owner, said to them," New pussy, gentleman!"

Lexi turned around, instantly losing her temper, and punched him hard in the face.

"Hey, you like it down there?!" Killeen asked, kicking him hard in the ribs," Fucking hope you do!" She kicked him again, and then the group walked through the huge wooden doors into the bar, where they would be spending a very long night.


End file.
